mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is a famous cartoon character originated from Nickolodeon in 1999. He is a sponge that lives underwater and works as a Fry Cook, catches Jellyfish as a hobby, and loves his role models, "Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy". In M.U.G.E.N, there are several versions of SpongeBob, One being the original and the others being edits. SpongeBob was first released by UchichaCody, then MugenJF took it's sprites and replaced all the coding with someone else's creation's coding and called it "SpongeBob 2.0". Other people made their own sprites and made different versions of SpongeBob such as "Orochi SpongeBob". Also, he is a striker of Rio Grande's and Ivan Luiz's Version of Patrick. Original SpongeBob The original SpongeBob was put in esnips somewhere. All he did was basically do regular moves and throw spatulas, the only thing that required energy was this move that he punches a lot and then kicks. He was made by somebody by the name of UchichaCody. But was released by someone under the name of Wanted|Ammo. Edited SpongeBob Some people decided to edit the original SpongeBob and gave him more moves and made him stronger. It was the first SpongeBob to ever have a Diesel Dreaming hyper, the other being from Doug1105. Tanicfan22's SpongeBob Tanicfan22/TF2 made one once, but it was a Kung Fu Man spriteswap. He cancelled the remake version because he doesn't make coding anymore. He created a fourth version of his creation but doesn't have a video since his YouTube account shut down. Other Versions of Spongebob Some versions of SpongeBob were made with different sprites such as Orochi SpongeBob, he is smaller and his animation is completly different. Another SpongeBob used WAY more different sprites. They are more original than they are to being copied. That SpongeBob is called "Kinoshita SpongeBob." Its author was Placemario. It used to have kinoshita attacks, as from it's name, but now has Super Brawl 2 spellcasts to his character. WlanmaniaX also helped to make this SpongeBob by drawing the portrait and win portrait for him. Gameplay UchichaCody's SpongeBob UchichaCody's SpongeBob, even though being the first, isn't the best one out there. Of course, the sprites were ripped out of one of SpongeBob's older games and resized and scripted a bit to work for M.U.G.E.N. If you check the sprites in Fighter Factory, you will see he has edited some. Key D = Down F = Forward B = Backwards DB = Down-Backward DF = Down-Forward a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch Basic Attacks Normal attack (a, b or y) Combo for normal attack '' ''Spatula (x) Specials Special attack (Down + x) (uses 1000 power) Placemario's SpongeBob Kinoshita SpongeBob is made by Placemario. It used to spam bozooka shots and lazer visors to win a game fast and quick. Placemario edited his SpongeBob to give him much better AI. Out of all the versions of SpongeBob created, this version is probably the best version you can find around. Key D = Down F = Forward B = Backwards DB = Down-Backward DF = Down-Forward a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch KrabbyPatty Shot (D, DF, F, x) Spaluta Throw (D, DF, F, y) Spaluta Ride (D, DF, F, z) Bubble Shot (D, DF, F, a) Bubble Bomb (D, DF, F, b) Bubble explode (D, DF, F, c) Gun (D, DB, B,a/b) (Only on Kinoshita version) Lightsaber (D, DB, B, c) (Only on Kinoshita version) Tickle Move/Liu Kang Bicycle Kick (F, F, x) Helpers Sandy (D, DB, B, a) Squidward (D, DB, B, b) Mr. Krabs (D, DB, B, c) Hypers Ketchup laser shot/Laser Eye (D, DF, F, x+y) (Only on Kinoshita version) Goofy Goober Power (D, DF, F, y+z) (No photo because the thumbnail doesn't work) Jellyfish Helper (D, DF, F, a+b) Super Brawl 2 move (D, DB, B, x+y) Bazooka Shot (D, DB, DB, a+b) (Only on Kinoshita version) Shun Goku Satsu (D, DF, F, a+b) (Only on Kinoshita version) Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob This SpongeBob is the newest version of him made by Doug1105. It too has helpers like Placemario's version, though it has new specials like his Diesel Dreaming hyper. It is only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0 and the character was made with Fighter Factory Classic. On 3/19/12, SpongeBob got updated to v1.11, in which he has a new finisher. Hypers Diesel Dreaming (D, DF, F, x+y) '' '' Sponge's Apprentice (D, DF, F, y+z) '' '' Bullworm (D, DB, B, a+b) '' '' Tinker-sponge (D, DB, B, b+c) (V1.0 only) '' '' Rock Wizard (D, DB, B, b+c) '' '' Spongebob Finsher (D,DF,F,D,DF,F,s) '' '' Helpers Patrick (F, B, x/a) '' '' Gary (F, B, y/b) Robot Spongebob (F, B, z/c) '' '' Pallete Gallery Spongebob pallete.gif Spongebob pallete1.gif Spongebob pallete2.gif Spongebob pallete3.gif Spongebob pallete4.gif Spongebob pallete5.gif Spongebob pallete6.gif Spongebob pallete7.gif Spongebob pallete8.gif Spongebob pallete9.gif Spongebob pallete10.gif Spongebob pallete11.gif Skulper34's SpongeBob Another SpongeBob has been made by someone named Skulper34 ,AKA, The Doctor. He was the best Spongebob in M.U.G.E.N until Placemario's and Doug1105's versions came. His sprites come from Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. He has 1 special and 2 hypers, and is a small character. Orochi Spongebob This version of Spongebob uses the same sprites as Skulper34's version. It is a spriteswap of Orochi Ken and copies all of Ken's moves. His creator is unknown since the name of Orochi Ken's was left behind. Gallery Spongebob.jpg|Skulper34's/Orochi Spongebob Kinoshita.jpg|Kinoshita Spongebob Sbob1.gif|Small version of the original Spongebob/TF2's Spongebob stance. Videos Video:MUGEN_Spongebob(Me)_and_Suezo_vs_Homer_Simpson_and_Peter Video:I'm sorry but...this Spongebob is way better than Mugenfan's version Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Spongebob CharactersCategory:Nicktoons CharactersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:StrikersCategory:90's CharactersCategory:Video Game Characters Category:1.0 Only Characters